The Third Eye
by Sarcastic chocolate cake
Summary: Abusive parents of Rose, are her parents. Or are they? There's no such thing as the. paranormal, Or is there? No one could ever have a third eye, Or could they? She has no other family apart from her uncle and his, Of does she? These things just can't exist. Or can they?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Freedom!

It felt so good to finally be free. Free from violence. Free from any more scars. Just free. Freedom was the best thing that could have ever happen, you could be free from a boyfriend, from pain, from violence. That was me. I was finally free, after 16 whole years, of my abusive parents and their discusting visions of a life full of crime. Urgh. Makes me shiver just thinking about it. I just couldn't have handled one more day of them, I had to do it, absoloutly had to. What would you have done if night after night, day after day, you were; hit, punched, kicked, smacked, anything you could think of…that happened.

I killed them.

I murdered them.

Like a pig at slaughter. That's what I did. It only took two shots, two shots of that thing that they kept in the basement. BANG! BANG! DEAD! They didn't even have time to utter any last words. I should have been sad, scared or maybe even terrified. But I wasn't. That's what scared me the most. I didn't even feel regret.

The police ruled it off as a Suicide when I delicately placed the gun into my mothers hand and another into my fathers. They interviewed me, trying to find out what had happened but those stupid, egotistical idiots didn't have a clue. Not one single clue. Ha!

It only took three weeks for them to rule it a suicide and every moment I was eagerly awaiting my freedom. I just couldn't have handled it anymore.

It was finally here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I had a nightmare last night. It was terrible. There was a girl, no older than the age of one, she was kidnapped by two people who oddly resembled Steve and Anna Leetland, My parents. Her parents were asleep and they took her, in the night, they took her…

I researched a missing girl, trying to find one that at all resembled that young girl, that terrible night.

Nothing.

It was just a dream, but I was so sure it had been real, it felt so…..alive. I can't describe it. But it must've been real. I can't think anything else.

Today was the day that A man who was supposed to be my Uncle, I never even knew I had one, was supposed to collect me. Take me to some random unknown place. And it might just be my imagination flying wild but i feel thet he might try to murder me in my sleep. Ridiculous, I know, but oh well. He's supposed to be arriving in…3 minutes. I know this because I've been counting every last second since half past eleven last night, I couldn't sleep one wink after that dream. I still can't explain it but I felt as if it actually happened. It didn't feel like a dream, it felt almost as if it was a memory.

Anyway, with many a question swarming round inside my head, it was finally nine. The time he's coming. I slowly made my way down the stairs towards the rusted red, metal, looming door. Each step I took, made the next harder and harder to lift. Seven steps, six steps, five steps. Almost there. Two steps, One. The screech of the door was deafening as it slowly eased open to reveal the stranger behind.

He was tall, So tall that he even loomed over my five foot, nine figure. 'round about, lets say, seven foot. He had longish gray hair, reaching the tips of his ears, thick lips and a crooked nose, as if it had been broken many times before. He was dressed in a black form fitting top, and high, Simon Cowle type jeans. It would have been a funny scene to see if he wasn't her to collect me. He was about fifty years old but still looked quite young for his age.

"The name's Fred, Yours?" He had a distinctive Suothen drool and from the looks of how the old lady detective was ogling him, his charm was still in all it's glory. He lifted a slightly rough looking hand, from all the outside work, no doubt, for me to shake. I tentively lifted mine too and replied with a simple. " Rose" My full name was Roseline Mandy Leetland. But I despised that name, especially since my parents gacve it me. As soon as I was old enough, I planned to change it to Rose permanently.

He took my hand in a fitm grip and brought it to his lips in greeting, keeping his eyes on me the whole time. Yep, definetly a charmer.

Hesitantly I stepped over the threshold that I was kept prisoner for the last sixteen years. I slowly made my way down the second set of stairs leading to a black ferrari. Quite expensive for an old Western Guy.

He followed me and opened up the passenger side door and with a smile of thanks, I got in, Into the car that would lead me to a hopefully none scarring life.


End file.
